But in the Silence Between
by Xazz
Summary: Altair and Malik finally meet after talking for years online. -oneshot-


'I'll see you soon'

Altair looked at his phone for probably the fiftieth time in the past four hours. Normally that wasn't a particularly lot, not for him. Sometimes he had his phone out every three minutes, replying to a text. But today his text messages had been quiet and he was so nervous he felt like he was about to vibrate straight out of his skin. He'd never done anything like this before, so yeah, he was nervous.

He'd met Malik on a forum when they'd both been in high school, just kids talking about video games and how 'they could make it better'. You know, dumb kid stuff that when you looked back on made them wonder what the hell they'd been thinking. But they'd made friends there, and had talked so much over private message they decided to just use AIM instead.

When Malik's mom had found him talking to some 'creepy old man on the internet' she'd shut that down. No more AIM for Malik. It had been the early two thousands still, people didn't understand the internet back then. It'd been a scary place and all the stories people heard were about pedophiles using it to talk to underage kids. Altair thought the cops were going to be called. But that had never happened.

Instead he'd gotten an email from Malik a week later, saying he was grounded, but he could still use email. They'd gone from AIM to email and Altair was just glad to get to talk to one of his friends. Sure he didn't know what Malik looked like, or if who was on that other side really was the seventeen year old kid he claimed he was. But Altair knew better than to ever ask to meet him, it would never be a problem. They were his friend, and Altair had precious few of those. It wasn't easy being a Muslim raised kid in the middle of a red state where you were the darkest person in the school and people called you 'nigger' behind your back. Didn't matter Altair wasn't African American. People were stupid and mean. He'd also rather be a 'nigger' than a terrorist. He'd stayed home from school for two weeks after that day in September, his parents afraid of what would happen to him. Malik was a much needed friend in a sea of pale racism.

Once Malik's mom had come to terms with the fact that Altair was _not_ a creepy, rapey, old man at a keyboard she let Malik have his IM back. They'd talked all through high school, Altair always complaining about the dumb, racist, hicks he lived with. Eventually AIM turned into Skype and the day they graduated high school Malik sent him a skype call. It was awkward at first but they were soon both as they always were; two stupid boys who played too many video games and couldn't figure out how to hide their weed from their parents.

Altair got Malik's phone number after that, and that summer Altair was yelled at more times for going over his texting limit than he knew he could ever be yelled at. His parents gave him unlimited texting after that, so he wouldn't ruin their bill.

In college they drifted apart some, both busy, working, doing homework, trying to have a social life. Altair went to school in California, away from the racist assholes he'd grown up with. Malik went to school in Texas, why Altair had no idea. They still talked, but less, they had busy lives. Altair dated some, nothing ever worked out. It always seemed so hard to make a connection. People in California seemed so shallow, he knew it was probably just the ones he knew. He started talking to Malik more, because he missed talking to them. He called them, texted them, skyped him. It was like nothing had ever changed, like they hadn't grown apart.

Except it had changed.

They were seniors when Malik said, over the phone, like it was no big deal, "What do you think of long distance relationships?"

"I don't know how people do them," Altair had said. He'd been doing homework, but he'd use any excuse to not. Malik was a perfect excuse. He'd always enjoyed talking to Malik, he had a nice voice, and with a _slightly_ Southern accent, which he teased Malik about constantly.

"Yeah," Malik had said.

"Why?"

"I was just thinking-

"Oh no."

"Shut up. I was thinking well…" Malik had paused for a long time. Altair had worked on his homework, waiting for Malik to say whatever he was going to say. He wouldn't rush Malik to it. They both sometimes had trouble knowing just what to say to each other, since they were so far removed from each other. They were both used to the silence that could accompany their calls. Altair had called him once and they'd said nothing for half an hour after the initial hello, Altair just wanting to know his friend was there. "I think we do pretty well."

"What?" Altair hadn't had to fake his confusion.

"Us," Malik said, "We're… practically in a relationship. My friends are always like 'how's your boyfriend Malik? The one in Cali?'"

"But we're not-

"I mean… we could," Malik had said. "I know you kinda like guys and," he didn't continue, just sort of petering out. "Sorry, it was a dumb thing to say," he said after a solid five minutes.

"Do you even like me?" Altair had asked him.

"Eh? I mean, yeah, kinda," Malik said, "What's not to like?"

"This is a terrible way to ask one of your best friends out Malik," Altair had said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but… do you wanna? Be my boyfriend I mean?"

Altair had looked down at his homework. "I don't know. Never really thought about it. Let me think about it?"

"Sure! Still want me here for homework or you want some alone time?"

"I can't do homework alone, you know that." Malik had stayed on the phone with him while he finished his homework. They hadn't said much after that though, but Altair worked better when he had to report to someone his little successes, even if it was just him announcing he was finished with his essay. They'd said goodnight.

Altair had thought about what Malik had said for days. He didn't say yes instantly because it was an important question. He thought about it for a long time, not calling Malik (only texting him because at this point in his life not texting Malik 'good morning' made him feel off kilter all day) until he'd decided. Malik was right after all, they basically… were in a relationship. A non sexual one, but Altair didn't know any other people who texted their best friend 'good morning' first thing after he'd done his bathroom ritual and was eating breakfast. Or who called them for no reason to just hear the sound of them being there, even if they didn't say anything. He also didn't talk to any of his friends, or even his other boyfriends or girlfriends, as much as he did Malik. Malik was basically one of the most important connections in his life other than his parents.

He called Malik a week later and told him he'd be Malik's boyfriend. He'd never heard Malik sound so relieved in his life when he said that.

But of course, life moved on. Altair still lived in San Francisco, and Malik lived in Austin. Both of them were way too phone awkward for phone sex and they still had never met in person, even when they graduated. Malik went to work for a game company in Austin, nothing so fun as game design, he worked as an accountant, doing the books. Altair worked shit jobs for shit pay trying to get a gig as a graphic designer for _anyone_: didn't work out. They celebrated their first year in different cities, both cooking as good a dinner as they could manage (which for Malik had been something from a box, Altair was still horrified about Malik's awful eating habits) and talking over skype video chat.

The world continued to turn though, they had their lives apart from each other.

When their second anniversary approached Malik announced he was going to buy a plane ticket. "A plane ticket to where?" Altair asked.

"San Francisco," he said. Altair hadn't said anything, too surprised to respond quickly. "What? You don't want me to come see you?"

"What? No? I'm just surprised," Altair had said. "I want to see you so bad." There had been a long silence.

"When's a good time for me to come?"

"How about right now?"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I bought a ticket for tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"As serious as heart attack. I have vacation days from work. I'm cashing them all in. I have a week and a half, so that means I need to fly back on the… fifteenth," and Altair hadn't been able to believe how… easy it was. "And its done. Ticket bought."

"Wow," Altair said, "That was easy."

"Say that to my wallet."

"Worth it," Altair said, "We're worth it."

"Yeah," Malik said happily. There was a long pause, "Fuck I literally am going to see you tomorrow." Butterflies erupted in Altair's stomach.

"When?" and his mouth and throat had been so dry, he'd had to swallow a few times.

"I leave early, get in around noon. So, just in time for lunch."

"Send me your itinerary, so I know when to pick you up. I'll need to call out of work."

"Shit sorry. This was badly planned-

"No no, its okay," Altair said. "We-we'll make it work."

"Just like always."

"Just like always," Altair agreed fondly.

"I need to go pack now," Malik said. "Also I already had this week and a half off. I was coming whether you wanted me to or not," he added.

"Did you already buy the ticket?"

"I might have bought it last month."

"And you tell me the night before?"

"Yeah?"

"How _like you_. Go finish packing. I'll… see you tomorrow."

"Okay," and there was another pause, both of them speaking. "I can't wait to see you," Malik had said, "I love you."

Like always Altair felt warm all over when Malik said that, "I love you too," he said.

"See you tomorrow," and then he'd made a annoying kissing noise over the phone and Altair had made appropriately disgusted noises in return, making Malik laugh and then they hung up.

Altair looked down at his phone again when it vibrated energetically. The screen irised awake and he saw it was a message from Malik. He opened it and sitting under 'I'll see you soon' was 'just landed!'

Altair felt butterflies all over, and that meant he felt sort of like he wanted to throw up. But he didn't. He kept it in and let the need to vomit just turn into a buzzing nervousness. This was it. This was really, really, it. He was going to meet Malik. He shouldn't feel as nervous as he did. He talked to Malik if not every day than nearly every day, texted or skyped him every day at the least. He called him and did video calls and sent him stupid snap chats and more than one dick pic. He shouldn't _feel_ nervous, but he did. And he was nervous, of all things, not being as perfect as Malik always said he was. Not that Malik wouldn't be what he expected, Malik wouldn't be anyone but Malik. But what if he was (somehow, no use arguing with nervous logic) not what Malik was expecting?

'Finally got off the plane. That was torturous.'

It took more force than he was expecting to text back. 'I'm at the baggage claim, waiting'.

'You have a little sign and everything?'

'Omg shut up'

'Lol'

'And I don't. You'll have to settle for my face'

'Which I'm going to kiss right now as soon as I see you'

Altair's eyes went unfocused a moment at the thought. How often did he think about kissing Malik? A lot. Way too much actually. Kissing him and touching him and undressing him and learning every plane and curve of his body. He'd settle for kissing for now. Altair suddenly needed to kiss Malik so badly, the butterflies going away at the thought. He was going to die if he didn't get to kiss Malik in the next five minutes.

It, of course, took longer than that. Altair was looking at one of the screens for planes being on time. Meaning he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, knowing Malik would text him when he got to the baggage claim. Someone stood next to him to also look at the screen.

"Waiting for someone?" they asked and **_he_** recognized that voice!

Altair turned and stared. Malik looked different than in pictures or over skype. Altair's mouth moved but no words came out. "Hi," he finally said and then had to clear his throat because what the hell his voice just cracked.

"Hi," Malik said and then smiled. Altair hugged him, and Malik hugged him back tightly. Altair sighed contently, glad finally able to hold Malik in his arms and if that wasn't the most disgustingly romantic thought he'd ever had he didn't know what was. Malik was holding onto his shoulders so hard it sort of hurt, like he was afraid if he didn't Altair would disappear.

The baggage claim conveyer belt buzzer sounded, the belt started to move and Altair could finally pry himself off Malik. He kept him within arm's length though. "Hi," he said again stupidly, Malik just had the biggest grin on his face. What had he thought earlier; that if he didn't get to kiss Malik soon he was going to die? Yeah, that sounded accurate. Altair leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Malik's mouth, not shyly, but just to try it out. Malik put his hands on either side of his face and soon that light kiss turned into something with actual lips involved.

Malik broke it apart sharply though, "Later," he said, "kids here. Other people here, holy shit."

"Okay," Altair said and probably had the dumbest look on his face, "whatever you say," he was just happy. So stupidly happy. And stupidly in love.

He followed Malik to the conveyer belt and they grabbed his suitcase. Altair grabbed Malik's hand as they headed for his car, he wheeling it behind him despite Malik's protest. When they were in the car Altair looked over at him. "I don't think I'll make it home without another kiss," he said.

Malik smiled and leaned over, kissing him, hand on the back of Altair's neck, keeping him exactly where he wanted Altair. They let the kiss deepen and Altair nearly across across the center counsel to be closer to Malik, to kiss him and touch him. "Can you make it now?" Malik asked him, pulling away. Honestly though Malik looked like he couldn't make it either.

"Barely," Altair said and sat right in the driver's seat. Malik made a noise of agreement. "So, take out for dinner? I was going to take you out but I don't think at this rate we'll get out the door once we get in." Malik snickered at that and nodded. "Great, I know this amazing vietnamese place that delivers."

"Sounds perfect," Malik said.

Altair looked at him, "So do you," he grinned.

"Uhg, Altair _drive_," Malik ordered him. "I've had the worst blue balls about you for like four years."

"Four but we've only been-

"Before that stupid. Now take me to your place and take off all my clothes before I fucking explode in frustration."

Altair blinked, "With _pleasure_," Altair said and put the car into reverse. He'd never gotten home so fast.

-fin-


End file.
